Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for sharing files, and particularly relates to a method for downloading a multimedia file and an electronic device.
Description of Related Art
In a private cloud environment, an electronic device may play multimedia files such as photos, music, videos, etc., on a cloud device through network streaming. Generally, if the multimedia files are downloaded from a fixed cloud device, a download speed and a streaming playing efficiency of the multimedia file are limited by a bandwidth and performance of the cloud device.
Although a method for downloading the multimedia files from a plurality of remote devices has been provided, the method does not optimize share of the multimedia files in the private cloud environment. Moreover, a present peer to peer (P2P) transmission mechanism cannot adjust a download rule of one multimedia file according to a network environment or system performance of the source ends.